The Wedding Night
by secretspy9360
Summary: ONESHOT. This is a story of Harry and Ginny's wedding night and the honeymoon. It's rated M for sex. Seriously, if you are disturbed or don't like smut, then don't read this story!


**Ok guys. I wrote this story not too long ago just for fun. If you read it I really hope you reveiw it and tell me how you liked it. I need to know whether or not this is good. Also does it sound like a 13 year old wrote it? I am planning on making this a one shot unless you guys want otherwise. I want your honest and frank opinion. Even if you're saying how you hate it I don't care as long as thats and honest opinion from you. I can take whatever you say even if it's a flame so don't be scared to state your opinion. I know I probably spelt wrong on things but I can't spell like horucruxes or things like that. Just give me empathy please. **

**Anyway I'd like to say that this is like M for sex. It has sexuality in it pretty descriptive. So if you don't like to read that kind of stuff then don't read this.**

"I love you, Gin." Harry James Potter whispered into my ear just before clasping his lips on mine. The audience behind us began to stand up and cheer. Harry broke the soft kiss before putting his arm around my waist and leading me into a big room.

Today was October 8th. A normal day to you, but a now special day for me. Today I am known as Mrs. Harry James Potter. That's right. Can you believe it? I am fresh out of Hogwarts and married to the love of my life. Harry had found the remaining horocruxes and defeated Voldemort. After defeating Voldemort, Harry returned straight to the burrow to come see me. He proposed after we had been dating for 4 months. Now 6 months after the proposal, we are married.

"Would you like some Butter beer Gin?" Harry asked recoiling his arms around my waist from behind.

I turned around so I was facing him. I looked into his wonderful emerald green eyes. They were full of love and want now instead of what they used to be. Hate and deceit.

"That'd be absolutely lovely." I said to him. He started to leave to go get the drinks for us but not before he gave me a tender kiss on the lips. He turned off and Hermione came over to talk to me.

"Hey Mrs. Potter." She said. I liked the sound of that. "Congratulations."

"Thanks." I replied with a smile. "What's going on?"

"I should be asking you that. When are you guys leaving for the honeymoon?"

"After the reception." I said proudly

She sighed. "Did I tell you that Ron told me he was ready to have kids?" She asked

I was in utter shock. She had wanted to try for kids for so long but Ron wasn't ready.

"When?" I asked excitedly

"Last week." She said matching my tone. I hugged her just before Harry came back carrying two Butter beers. Hermione took this as a clue and left them alone.

The rest of the night seemed to go by utterly fast. We drank a lot of butter beer and danced quite a bit. The minute the reception was over we said there good-byes.

"I love you two." mum said kissing me on the cheek then giving me a hug and doing the same procedure to Harry. "Have fun but not too much fun." She added looking sternly.

Harry chuckled. "Don't worry mum. We won't." He said kissing her cheek. He put an emphasis on the word mum. She started to tear up. Dad said good-bye and hugged us as did the rest of the Weasly family.

"Off we go then." Harry said grabbing his and my things before heading out the door.

We waked out into the front lawn of my old childhood home. The autumn wind blew gently against us as I looked out to see the dozens of piled yellow, brown, red, and orange leaves. I love fall and that is why. But now I have a reason to love it even more.

"If you hold on to my arm, I can apparate us there and we'll get there even faster. Which means access to a bed much faster." He said seductively.

I held on to his arm so he could apparate us. I heard a pop and seconds later we were outside of a huge hotel. We stood there standing in the warm sand. I looked behind me and saw a beautiful ocean there.

"Welcome to Hawaii, babe." He whispered to me. "I found this place a while ago just before I proposed. It's all wizard you know."

"I love it." I said to him. "I also love you." I kissed him hard on the lips.

He broke the kiss. "We have to go check in."

He took me into the large hotel. At the front desk was a women dressed in velvet robes.

"May I help you?" She asked

"Potter." He said.

"Ah. Here we are." She said handing him a key. "Room 365."

"Thank you ma'am." Harry said thankfully.

He took me straight to the room. Once we entered, I saw how big the room was. There was a huge king sized bed, a Jacuzzi, a large TV, and huge bedside tables with everything you need.

I looked over to see Harry making sure the door was locked before running over to me, picking me up, and pressing me against the wall and kissing me hard on the lips. I returned the kiss as fast as my body would let me. We kept that kiss till we could hold our breathe no longer.

He looked into my eyes before pushing harder against me and kissing me again. This time he had only been kissing me for 10 seconds before he started to nibble at my lip. I opened my mouth to let him gain entrance. Once I opened my mouth, he didn't wait one second. He immediately started to massage my tongue with his. It felt good. Really good. He had only been doing this for a couple minutes when I tickled his side.

He pulled away from the kiss to get me to stop but when he did this I pulled him into my grasp. I started to suck on his neck. I did this for a while and he didn't object. After a couple of minutes of this, I felt the slightest erection on my leg.

"Are we enjoying this now?" I mumbled seductively into his ear.

He groaned as I began to suck on his neck again. His penis started to get harder and pushed up against my leg even more.

I let him lead me over to the bed and then let him kiss me. I started to wrestle my tongue with his. I broke the kiss just long enough to pull off his shirt. I looked at his very toned muscles. You'd be surprised what fighting with Voldemort does to you. (a/n Both Harry and Ginny are virgins. A/n)

I let him slide my shirt of before kissing him again. He tried to unhook my braw, but I didn't let him. I just laid him down on the bed forcefully then got on top of him. I started to kiss his neck again. His body gave and even worse reaction than last time. I could see he was in pain so I removed my braw as well as my pants and underwear. As I stood up, I did it slowly putting on a show. He groaned and looked in even more pain. I quickly removed his pants and saw his face make a relieving look.

As I looked down over him I saw a huge bulge in his boxers. I removed his boxers and saw his erection. He had a rather large penis down there and that turned me on. I climbed back on top of him and started to kiss him again. I let my tongue caress his and pulled my hand down to his inner thigh. I began to rub him slow and carefully. When I first started his body shivered in anticipation. I rubbed him slowly with a arithmetic pattern that made him moan. This turned me on a lot.

"Ginny.' he moaned. "Faster. Please Gin."

I just kept going at that slow speed in a arithmetic pattern.

"Ginny." He cried.

I just then started to pace things up. I slowly and when I saw slowly I mean really slow, started to gain speed. He just kept moaning my name. I did this for a long time. His eyes were shut in pleasure. I was at a speed which wasn't slow yet wasn't fast either and just stopped. He opened his eyes.

"Ginny." He cried. "It feels so good. Just please keep go-" He was cut off by a moan.

I had went down and started to suck on his penis. I massaged it with my tongue. This time it was at a quick pace. I felt his tense up and stopped. I went up to kiss him again when suddenly I was below him.

'Oh how much you're going to pay Miss Ginevra." Harry said naughtily

He started to kiss down my jawbone, onto my collar bone, and down to my breasts. He cupped one and started to massage it. I moaned. It just fell so good. Before I knew it, he was sucking on my other one.

"Harry. Oh Harry." I moaned as I ran my hand through his handsome black hair.

He then slowly kissed his way down my stomach stopping at my crotch. He went back up and started to kiss on my neck as he slid two fingers in me. He began to finger me and did it feel good. I moaned again. He just kept fingering me and started to pick up the speed. Just as I was about to reach a climax he stopped.

"Fuck Harry." I said. He seemed amused.

He put his head down and started to lick me. This felt even better than the fingering.

"Harry. Oh god Harry. Fuck." I moaned

I was just about to reach again when he stopped. He came back up and started to kiss me putting his tongue into my mouth. I bit it.

He sat up. "What was that for Ginny?" He complained

"Damnit Harry. I was so close." I cried

"Well I wouldn't want you coming before the fun part." He said

"Yeah well you could always take me into a second one you know." I complained still lying there half pleasured.

"I think I will." He said before crashing his lips against mine again. This time I didn't bite his tongue but massaged where I had bit it with my tongue. He stopped kissing me and straddled me.

"Are you ready?" He asked

"Hell yeah." I moaned

He positioned himself over me and pushed in and stopped. I had closed my eyes and was gripping the sheet. It hurt, bad. I sat there for a minute before it had stopped hurting. I opened my eyes and told him it was ok. He started to rock out. It still hurt but not as much. He went back in and I moaned of hurt and pleasure. As he went back out and in again it didn't hurt at all. He rocked in and started to go at a faster pace. A moaned escaped my lips. It felt so good.

"Harry oh Harry." I moaned "Faster Harry. Please faster."

He did as I said and started to go faster.

"Harder. Oh. Fuck this feels good." I moaned

Harry was going fast and hard just as I had wanted. I could feel myself coming. I am sensing Harry could feel it too seeing as he was now going a little fast and harder.

"OH DAMNIT! FUCK THIS FEELS GOOD. FUCK ME HARDER HARRY. HARDER." I yelled as I came. God it felt so good. Harry came soon after I did. When he came he didn't pull out of me but left himself in and kissed me.

"I love you babe." Harry said panting.

"I love you too. What happened to that second climax?" I asked matching his panting tone.

"That's why I'm still in you silly goose." He said kissing my nose. "Just needed a quick break."

He started back up and we came faster, much faster this time. When he pulled out I moaned with disappointment.

"Don't worry babe." He said reassuringly. "We can do this again tomorrow. Or better yet after a nap."

With that said we both fell asleep exhausted.


End file.
